


Spot x Race #49

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluffy as shit, Studying, fluffier than I thought, spot's cramming for a test and race wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Summary: Spot's studying for a test he is not prepared for. Race comes home from his shift and saves him from being completely overwhelmed. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Spot x Race #49

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #49 - "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me attention."  
> Ship/Pairing: Romantic Sprace - Spot x Race  
> Era: Modern  
> Genre: Fluff (kind of hurt/comfort but way more comfort)  
> TW: mental burnout/overwhelmed with studying
> 
> Thanks to @Brooklyns_Late for asking! I hope you enjoy it!

Spot Conlon always found the bed comfier to study on, but this was not the time for ease. He had a big test coming up at college and he definitely hadn’t studied enough to be well-prepared. He hated not being well-prepared.

He had all of his textbooks, workbooks and notes strewn haphazardly over the kitchen table and he had his laptop out, playing a video that his professor sent him for a little help.

He was in _the zone_.

Which is why, when Race came crashing through the door after his shift had ended, he was a little annoyed at the sudden loud noise. It completely broke his concentration. The concentration that took him so long to attain.

“Hey, babe!” Race called out, locking the door and walking through the apartment to dump his bag in their bedroom.

A grunt and a hand waved in his direction was the only reply Race got.

“Good day?” He asked, emerging from the bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen and made two mugs of coffee - something that Race really didn’t need, but Spot would kill for - looking over the countertop at his boyfriend hard at work.

Spot just shrugged. His hand was starting to hurt from how much he was writing and he could feel his eyelids starting to droop. He’d been studying pretty much all day, with only about half an hour break the whole day. He dropped his pen, cracked his knuckles, rubbed his hands over his face and picked up his pen again.

“What are you studying for?” Race asked.

Spot had a headache, but he found he didn’t care as he grabbed the mug and took a big gulp of coffee. It was nice and sweet, just how he liked it. He cracked a small smile.

“Test.” He replied, simply.

“Oh, is it the one that you started studying for this morning?”

Race took his boyfriend’s silence for a yes.

“Holy shit, you haven’t moved! Maybe take a break, huh, babe?”

Again, Spot stayed silent. Just watching and listening and reading and writing and absolutely flying through the material he was supposed to know already.

Then came the poke. Just a small jab in his side, kind of tickling, but also kind of annoying.

He ignored it.

Race poked him in the side again.

His eyes flicked over to his blond-haired boyfriend, then straight back to his work.

Race poked him three more times and said, “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me attention.”

“Why?” Spot asked, not looking up.

“Because you giving me attention will mean that you get a break and I’m worried about you. I can tell you’ve got a headache and you’ve pretty much forgotten about your coffee which means you’re stressed.”

This got Spot to look up.

“Good.” Spot got a good look at Race, a cheeky but also concerned grin on his face. 

Without taking his eyes off Spot, Race reached over and took Spot’s pen out of his hand, then he closed his laptop.

He held Spot’s other hand and asked, “Are you ok?”

“I’m…” Spot had no idea how to answer. He was whirlwind of so many emotions, he had no idea what to say. He eventually just settled for, “overwhelmed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, baby.” 

“It’s ok.” Spot shrugged.

“No, it’s not.” Race stood up from his seat next to Spot and pulled Spot up with him. He pulled Spot into a night, warm hug. Spot’s head rested on Race’s chest and instantly, all of the tension in his shoulders released and he yawned.

“Come on. Let’s go and have a little lie down.” Race said, moving towards the bedroom, pulling Spot with him and making sure he didn’t fall over because they still had their arms wrapped around each other. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Spot nodded, yawning again.

Race let Spot unwrap his arms from around his waist and get on the bed, lying on his side. He then grabbed the remote from the side table on his side, turned the TV on and got on the bed. Spot put his arm over his chest and snuggled into his side.

The movie started playing after about a minute and there they lay.

Just watching the movie and cuddling.

And they were happy.


End file.
